1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing light-leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display apparatuses that can decrease a weight and a volume and overcome the limitations of Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) are being developed. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display panels (PDPs), Field Emission Display Device (FED) and Light Emitting Display Device are actively being researched as flat type display apparatuses. However, among such flat display apparatuses, Liquid Crystal Display are easily manufactured, have good drivability of drivers, realize a high-quality image, and thus are attracting much attention.
Recently, research and development of flat panel display apparatus which attract consumer's attention in terms of technology and design are increasingly required. Therefore, requirements for reducing the thickness and enhancing the sense of beauty become increasingly important to meet the requirements of consumers.
However, effort for reducing the thickness and enhancing the sense of beauty has a limitation because the effort is focused on changing the structure of existing elements.
Recently, a backlight assembly having a slim thickness has been developed. However, when adopting the backlight assembly having a slim thickness, overall strength of a display apparatus may be decreased. Thus, the display apparatus may be bent.
Accordingly, an insert molding which integrates a mold frame and a bottom chassis has been used in order to increase strength of a product.